batmanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Joker
Joker to postać stworzona przez Jerry'ego Robinsona, Billa Fingera oraz Boba Kane'a . 1 raz wystąpiła w Batman vol. 1 #1 (1940) Historia 'Red Hood' ie mu to wyszło. Nie miał pieniędzy. A bardzo ich potrzebował ponieważ miał żonę a w drodze dziecko. Zawarł pracę z grupką przestępców. Mieli obrabować pewną firmę. Jego rola miała polegać na włożeniu czerwonego kaptura, czerwonej peleryny i czerwonego kasku. Plan był omawiany w klubie. Policja w barze powiadomiła go, że jego żona umarła wraz z dzieckiem. Red Hood chciał wycofać się z akcji, ale gangsterzy grozili mu śmiercią. Wydawało się, że rabunek skończy się powodzeniem, lecz tak się nie stało. Wszyscy bandyci zostali zastrzeleni oprócz Jokera. Uciekając przez fabrykę przed Jokerem wyskoczyła czarna postać. Joker pod wpływem stresu potknął się przy barierce i wpadł do kadzi z kwasem. Joker wynurzył się dopiero, gdy znalazł się w rzece. Zdjął hełm i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wodzie, kolor jego włosów zmienił wygląd na zielony, skóra - biały i na twarzy nieustający uśmiech.Tak powstał Joker 'Batman' Joker był znany jako przestępca w mieście Gotham . Używał Jadu Jokera, która potem stał się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Ta toksyna pozostawiała ofiary z wstrętnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dla Jokera było to przyjemne. Kochał żartować i robić psikusy. W końcu powstała konfrontacja z Obrońcą Gotham. Bitwa skończyła się wylądowaniem Jokera w Arkham Asylum. '"Dziecko" Jokera' W ciągu kilku ostanich lat Joker i Batman walczyli ze sobą. Joker zostawiał za sobą trupy i zagadki, Batman rozwiązywał łamigłówki i go pokonywał. Zdarzyło się mu pobić prokuratora Harveya Denta, w obecności jego żony. Innym razem brał udział w rabunku z innymi wrogami Batmana. Joker miał dziecko, które potem stało się bohaterem. Był to Anarky 'Atak na sprzymierzeńców Batmana' Joker zranił Robina z broni palnej. W obawie o Robina, Batman kazał mu zrezygnować z bycia bohaterem. Joker poszedł do domu komisarza James'a Gordon'a. Spotkał tam Badgirl i przestrzelił jej brzuch. Po tym nie mogła już być super bohaterką. Joker porwał Gordona i torturował go w wesołym miasteczku czekając na Batmana. Batman otrzymał zaproszenie od kryminalisty zdradzające gdzie przebywa Gordon. Pokonując pułapki które zostawił na niego Joker Batman dotarł do przestępcy uwolnił komisarza. 'Jason Todd' Joker uciekł z więzienia. Chciał znaleźć dawną znajomą. W tym samym czasie nowy Robin szukał swej prawdziwej matki która okazała się znajomą jokera. Doprowadziła go w ręce kryminalisty, który zmasakrował go przy pomocy łomu. Joker zostawił rodzine w magazynie z bombą. Kiedy przybył Batman było za późno . Todd nie miał siły by rozbroić bombe. Mroczny wojownik był świadkiem wielkiej eksplozji która uśmierciła jego pomocnika. Batman przysiągł, że zabije Jokera i położy kres jego zbrodniom. Joker rozbił się helikopterem, Batman pomyślał że umarł. 'Sprzymierzeńcy' Joker przeżył na szczęście ( nie dla Gotham). Tym razem z walką z Obrońcą Gotham pomógł mu Harvey Dent. Po uwolnieniu z Arkham przez Bane'a, joker sprzymierzył się z Scarecrow'em i porwał burmistrza. Wtedy Batman był Azrael, Joker zmierzył się z Mrocznym Rycerzem. Rozpoznał, że nie ma do czynienia ze stałym wrogiem. Kilka razy udało mu się uciec z Arkham, dzięki pomocy Harleen Quinzel. Spędził trochę czasu pracując z Lexem Luthorem jako członek gangu niesprawiedliwości 'Harley Quinn' Trzęsienie ziemi nawiedziło Gotham. Wielu zbrodniarzy wydostało się z Arkham. Gotham było oddzielone od reszty kraju. Dr Harleen Quinzel odnalazła Jokera i przyłączyła się do niego jako asystenka o nazwie Harley Quinn. 'Sara Essen' Pod koniec roku sytuacja w Gotham wróciła do normy, Joker porwał wszystkie tamtejsze dzieci, które się urodziły podczas okresu Ziemi niczyjej. Zagroził, że zabije je z zimną krwią podczas wieczoru wigiljnego, jeśli nie zostanie powstrzymany. Batman, jego pomocnicy i policjanci wytropili Jokera. Pierwsza z nim się spotkała Sara Essen. Jokerowi udało się ją zabić strzałem w głowę. Joker wyszedł ze szpitala w którym zabił Essen. Na zewnątrz czekała na niego policja z Batman na czele. Joker powiedział co zrobił. Gordon przyłożył mu lufę do głowy. Mroczny Rycerz nie starał się powstrzymać komisarza od strzału. Gordon ostatecznie strzelił mu w kolano. Po tym Joker trafił za kraty. 'United Nation' Joker został ambasadorem nacji Quarac - rekrutowani terroryści. Wedle planu Joker zagroził nacji zdetonowaniem bomby atomowej. Oracle wraz z Birds of Pery i Power Girl udało się powstrzymać Jokera. Nie został on tym razem, odesłany do Arkham, ale przetransportowano go do Slab, więzienia dla superkryminalistów. 'Guz' W 'środku jeden z konduktorów próbował wywołać u Jokera poczucie winy. Pokazał na zdjęciu guz w środku jego mózgu. Joker nie zareagował. Joker wiedząc że ma odejść z tego świata, przysiągł, że zabierze życie jak największej liczbie osób. Zmodyfikował Jad Jokera, który doprowadził pacjentów Slab do szaleństwa, a następnie dokonał masowej ucieczki. Podczas gdy jego nowi podwładni szerzyli spustoszenie, on czekał na Batmana w kościele. Jednak przybył Nightwing. Przy pomocy jednego z uciekinierów ze Slab, który umiał manipulować emocjami, Joker wprowadził obrońcę Blüdheaven w morderczą furię. Mało brakowało by dawny Robin nie zatłukł na śmierć Jokera. Na szczęście w porę pojawił się Batman i przy pomocy reanimacji przywrócił Jokerowi życie, a następnie zabrał go z powrotem do Slab. 'Jack Joker ponownie uciekł z ośrodka psychiatrycznego i na nowo uformował swój gang. Przybył do niego Riddler, który go błagał o schronienie przed Hushem . Obiecał Jokerowi informacje na temat mordercy jego żony i dziecka, co przekierowało schizofrenicznego klowna do protekcji Edwarda. Podczas 1-go spotkania z Hushem Joker z gangiem pobili go, przez co nie pokazywał się długo w mieście. Riddler dotrzymał słowa i powiedział całą prawdę na temat śmierci żony Jokera i jego nienarodzonego dziecka. Okazało się że została porwana przez kryminalistów. W tym momencie poznajemy imię Jokera - Jack 'Hush' Spokój Jokera w Gotham nie trwał długo. Hush powrócił wzmocniony nowym rekrutem, Prometheusem. Ta dwójka odegrała się na Jokerze. Joker został ciężko ranny i uciekł. Black Mask Joker wrócił do Gotham dopiero po tym, jak dowiedział się o śmierci Stephanie Brown z rąk Black Mask. Joker nie mógł sobie darować że ktoś oprócz niego mógł zabić Robina. Za to chciał zabić Black Mask, który w tym czasie został królem zbrodni Gotham. Batman unieszkodliwił obu szaleńców 'Jason Todd' Joker został porwany przez Jasona Todda, który go wykorzystał aby zabił go Batman. Gdy Mroczny Rycerz znalazł kryjówkę Todda on postawił mu ultimatum. Jeśli Batman nie zabije Jokera sam to zrobi. Batman powstrzymał go rzucając w niego batarangiem. Dla oczu Jokera była to radość. Joker wziął pistolet Todda i strzelił z pistoletu w kanister w kryjówce Red Hooda. Media Filmy Batman (1989) reż. Tim Burton Mroczny Rycerz (2008) reż. Christopher Nolan Suicide Squad (2016) reż. David Ayer Seriale Gotham (2014) reż. Danny Cannon - jako Jerome Valeska Moce i Umiejętności Jokera cechuje nie tylko kompletna niepoczytalność, ale też ogromną inteligencja. Posiada również różne gadżety. Na przykład ozdobny kwiatek strzelający kwasem lub jadem jokera (Joker wynalazł własny gaz- jad jokera, który powoduje diabelczy śmiech, aż w końcu śmierć) Cytaty Chcecie porządku w Gotham? Batman musi zdjąć maskę i pokazać swoją twarz. Jeśli nie, to każdego dnia będą ginąć ludzie. Zaczynając od dzisiaj. Dotrzymuję danego słowa. (Trzymając nóż w ustach Gambola). Chcesz wiedzieć, skąd mam te blizny? Mój ojciec był pijakiem i... łajzą. Któregoś dnia odbiło mu bardziej niż zwykle. Mama chwyciła kuchenny nóż, żeby się bronić. Nie spodobało mu się to. Ani trochę... Więc patrzyłem, jak wbijał w nią nóż, śmiejąc się jak zwykle... Odwrócił się do mnie i spytał: „Skąd ta powaga, synu?” Podszedł do mnie z nożem w ręku... „Skąd ta powaga?” Włożył mi nóż w usta. „Przyprawmy tej twarzy trochę uśmiechu” I... (Odwraca się w stronę przerażonego podwładnego Gambola). „Skąd ta powaga?” (Zabija Gambola). Co powiecie na magiczną sztuczkę? (Stawia na stole ołówek). Sprawię, że ten ołówek zniknie. (Jeden z gangsterów wstaje i próbuje go zaatakować; Joker chwyta jego głowę i nadziewa na ołówek; gangster pada martwy). Ta-da! Zniknął. Dla nich jesteś tylko dziwakiem... Jak ja! Opis: do Batmana. (Joker i jego ludzie pojawiają się na przyjęciu z bronią terroryzując gości). Dobry wieczór panie i panowie... Jesteśmy atrakcją wieczoru! (Zjada krewetkę i kontynuuje z pełnymi ustami). Mam tylko jedno pytanie: gdzie jest Harvey Dent? (Nikt nie odpowiada; Joker wypija kieliszek szampana i zaczyna pytać gości). Wiesz, gdzie jest Harvey? Wiesz, gdzie on jest? (Chwyta starszego mężczyznę za twarz). Wiesz, gdzie mogę znaleźć Harveya? Muszę z nim pogadać, to nic ważnego... Nie. (Do innego mężczyzny): Wiesz, uporam się z tymi, których kocha. I przy okazji – ten garnitur nie był tani. Wiecie najlepiej – wy go kupiliście. Opis: do gangsterów których okradł. Jak dobrze wiesz, szaleństwo jest jak grawitacja. Wystarczy lekko pchnąć... Jedyny sensowny sposób na życie w tym świecie, to ten pozbawiony reguł. Jestem przedstawicielem chaosu. I wiesz, co jest najważniejsze w chaosie? Jest sprawiedliwy. Jestem psem goniącym samochody. Nie wiedziałbym, co robić dalej, gdybym jednego złapał. Po prostu... robię rzeczy. Jeśli jesteś w czymś dobrym, nigdy nie rób tego za darmo. Nie chcę cię zabić. Co bym bez ciebie zrobił? Wrócił do naciągania gangsterów? Nie, nie, nie... Nie, ty... mnie uzupełniasz. Opis: po tym, jak Batman zapytał, dlaczego Joker chce go zabić. No dalej. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił. No dalej. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił. Uderz mnie. Uderz mnie! Chcę, żebyś to zrobił! No dalej! UDERZ MNIE! Opis: Batman rozpędzony na swoim motorze kieruje się wprost na Jokera; ten idzie mu na spotkanie, strzelając do tarasujących ulicę samochodów. Oto... moja wizytówka. Here's my card. (ang.) Opis: wyciągając kartę jokera. To miasto zasługuje na lepszej klasy kryminalistę i ja mu go dam. Ty mnie nie zabijesz przez swoje niezrozumiałe poczucie praworządności. A ja cię nie zabiję, bo za dużo z tobą zabawy. Sądzę, że ty i ja jesteśmy przeznaczeni, by robić to przez wieczność. Opis: do Batmana zwisając z budynku. Wiesz co, przypominasz mi mojego ojca. Nienawidziłem go! Opis: do człowieka, który mu się sprzeciwił. Wiesz, co zauważyłem? Nikt nie panikuje, kiedy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Nawet jeśli plan jest przerażający... Jeśli jutro powiem prasie, że gangster zostanie zastrzelony albo w powietrze wyleci ciężarówka pełna żołnierzy, nikt nie będzie panikował... bo to wszystko jest częścią planu. Ale kiedy zapowiem, że jeden, mały, stary burmistrz zginie... (Histerycznie): Wtedy wszyscy tracą głowę! Witaj, piękna. (Poprawia swoje włosy za pomocą noża). Musisz być dziewczyną Harveya. (Zaczyna do niej podchodzić). I jesteś piękna. (Zatrzymuje się). Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną. (Trzyma nóż). To przez blizny? Chcesz widzieć, skąd je mam? (Chwyta ją za podbródek). Chodź, spójrz na mnie. Więc miałem kiedyś żonę, była piękna... jak ty. Mówiła mi, że za dużo się martwię, że powinienem się częściej śmiać. Uprawiała hazard, zadając się z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Pewnego dnia pocięli jej twarz. Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy na operację. Nie potrafiła tego znieść. Chciałem jedynie, żeby znów się uśmiechała. Hmm? Chciałem jej pokazać, że nie obchodzą mnie jej blizny. Więc włożyłem sobie brzytwę w usta i zrobiłem to. I wiesz co? Nie mogła na mnie patrzeć! Odeszła. Teraz widzę zabawną stronę. Teraz się zawsze uśmiecham! Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńca Kategoria:Psychopata Kategoria:Złoczyńcy, którzy znają tożsamość Batmana